corporate affairs
by lunaluv22
Summary: This takes place during operation knot. there is slash; but if you want to know with who. you're gonna have to read and find out.


Corporate affairs

This takes place over the coerce of operation knot. I just couldn't resist this one; and I really wanted to try out this couple. Disclaimer I don't own knd; and warning there is slash.

Windsor stood by a tent; how can I get moosk to wear a tie if he won't go in? He thought; suddenly he heard someone come near. He looked up and gasped; as he saw a kid no older than him. He was wearing black sunglasses, a red turtle neck sweater, gray shorts, white socks, and brown hiking boots. He was pale and bald; but he was the hottest boy Windsor had ever seen. Comrade one moosk greeted; the two exchanged words before Froggy installed him. The boy got angry; don't worry about him. He's crazy Windsor told him. They took the weapons the boy brought; and went to the tie's nest. So what's your name? Windsor asked; as they climbed. Nigel, but my team mates call me numbuh one.

You are defiantly number one Windsor thought. Can we trust him? Nigel asked; huh moosk, can we trust him? Yah what about the frog freak? Him I don't know about; then we'll have to keep an eye on him. Why do you trust me and not them? I don't know; as Nigel said this he slipped. And nearly fell; Windsor grabbed him. And pulled him close; thanks Nigel said. No problem Windsor said trying to hide a blush. The two caught up to the others; as a swarm of bow ties flew out. What is this place? Nigel asked; tie land conman shopping mall. Used to be the place adults came to buy business wear; before it disappeared into a huge parking lot.

Nigel suddenly cried out; Windsor turned to see a nice view of Nigel's butt. Wow nice ass; I wonder how it would look up close. As he thought this he heard Nigel yelling at moosk. Then moosk calmly explained; and Nigel relished his mistake. Windsor snickered; Nigel's so cute he thought. Suddenly Froggy started yelling; then they saw the queen tie. Moosk grabbed him and Nigel; and ran as the tie blasted Froggy. They ran into a room; and found the tie eggs. Moosk and Nigel set up the bombs. Moosk searched; but couldn't find the detonator. Windsor held it up; don't worry I've got it right here. He called as the monster blasted him; noo! Nigel cried; he cares about me Windsor thought.

Hey the monsters breath didn't affect him Nigel said. Windsor comrade; why you are not being made to wear tie? Moosk, moosk I'm already wearing one. He said reveling his business suit. A junior executive; I might have known said Nigel. Strictly business Windsor told them. I sorry Nigel love you; but I have to do this Windsor thought. He told them his plan; but when he explained what he'd do with Nigel he lied. He said his dad could use another yes man. But that wasn't his plan for Nigel; we can be happy tougher. And you will be mine thought Windsor. Suddenly moosk blasted the queen tie; he was so busy looking at moosk. He didn't notice Nigel till he kicked him. While he and Nigel struggled moosk shot the detonator.

The bombs went off; moosk grabbed Nigel and ran. In the name of all business wear get them! Windsor screamed; the queen tie went after them. Windsor heard an explosion; two days latter Windsor was still upset. He had gotten moosk back for his dad; but Nigel was gone. He was in the lobby trying to figure out how to find Nigel. When someone came up to him; he turned and saw a delivery guy standing behind him. I have a package for VIN moosk; I'll give it to him he said taking the package. The delivery boy turned to leave; and Windsor saw his butt.

Well hello Nigel; what I'm sorry but you have me confused with someone else. Windsor grabbed him; and pushed him into a supply closet. Windsor went in; and locked the door behind him. He reached over and ripped the mask off Nigel. You know you look cuter without the mask. Nigel glared at him; so what are you gonna do now? Windsor smirked at him; you'll see he said kissing him. Nigel gasped and pushed him away. What are you doing? He screamed; what I want Windsor told him. Pushing Nigel against the wall and kissing him passionately. Nigel tried to push him away; Windsor leaned back.

You want moosk back to the way he was when you met him right? Nigel nodded; well I'll give him your package. But I want you; I want to see you, and to hold you. I… Nigel started; you know you want me too. You said you trusted me and not him. So you must feel the same way. It's true; but the you I fell for was fake. No, it's not I do wanna help kids. But I do think they should wear ties. Windsor was close to tears; Nigel stared at him. And saw he was the person he fell in love with. He kissed Windsor it's ok if you want we… he stopped and looked away; what? Windsor asked; I'm dating this girl Lizzie. I don't really want to; but once when I tried to break up with her. She used this boyfriend helmet on me; I only got it off because of my friends.

But if I even mention breaking up she says she can always get another one. And if I do something she doesn't like she well… Nigel broke off crying; Windsor stared at him. She won't hurt you ever again. Because I won't let her; thank you Nigel said. As he leaned on him; you go on back to your friends. And I'll call you about are date; oh and don't worry I'll give moosk the package. Thanks Nigel said hugging him; Windsor blushed. See you Nigel said putting his mask back on. He walked out Windsor stared at his butt one last time. Then he went to give the package to moosk. After he gave the package to moosk; he hid. And thought of some romantic places he could take Nigel on their date.


End file.
